This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Our goal is to understand the mechanisms of cytokinesis. We are using proteomic and comparative genomic techniques to identify proteins that are required during specific cell cycle stages. Analyzing protein composition of different cell stages may lead to better understanding of the mechanism of cell division by pinpointing proteins specific to particular cell cycle stage.